The Ball of Doom 2: Revenge of the Balls
by Chibi Garm
Summary: What happens when you read a manga about balls?
1. Default Chapter

LK: I was feeling really bored today, what with no homework and still no test to get over and done with in geometry class. Grrr…  
  
Yuuki: Heh, it's not my fault that you bitch to—  
  
LK: *punches Yuuki*  
  
Yuuki: x}{x;;; … ouch…?  
  
LK: Hmph… well here's the story… Thank you Ko-chan for showing me such a creepy manga…   
  
Title: The Ball of Doom 2: Revenge of the Balls  
  
Jeff_Boyz: o.O;; So you want me to respond to this?  
  
ChibiHusky: Yeah… I guess… o,o;;;  
  
Jeff_Boyz: Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy,  
Watch the red ball roll.  
Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy,  
My dead mother, my new ball.  
  
ChibiHusky: … umm…  
  
Jeff_Boyz: BIZARRO!! XD  
  
ChibiHusky: LOL!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
If only it could've been as easy to deal with as that. It may have been funny, but… I don't know. Something just didn't feel right. I walked into my room and looked at the bottom of the top bunk.  
  
*CLICK!*  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
I looked over where I saw the VCR start to record Slayers TRY. Was I too paranoid or what? This was almost like watching Ringu again. Suddenly…  
  
*BOUNCE*  
  
My eyes widened in horror, I wondered where the sound could have been coming from. I looked around, then I saw a faint image on the closet door mirror.   
  
"W-who are you?!"  
  
"Heheh, let's play with the ball, Candy."  
  
A girl with blonde hair appeared bouncing a glowing white ball. I didn't understand, she knew the name that I was given in elementary school which I had loathed most.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Let's play"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Let's play"  
  
I got annoyed and wanted to find a way to get rid of her. Her grin widened as she saw me get out of bed to approach her.  
  
"Come and be my friend, we'll play forever…"  
  
I was astonished at what I saw, it was my mother's head. And the girl was using it as a bouncy ball…?!   
  
"Meh, you can go ahead and kill her, I don't mind."  
  
"EH?!!"  
  
"Bye, bye!"  
  
"Come back here and be friends with me!!!"  
  
Walking out of my room, I found my mother's body with no head. So I went ahead and left, never to see my mother again. Until she came back.  
  
"Let's be friends"  
  
"Will you stop annoying me?!"  
  
"Let's be friends!"  
  
"Grr… fine, I'll be friends with you."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
And both of us walked on into the darkness…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
LK: To be continued!! :D  
  
Yuuki: What the hell was that?!  
  
LK: Well that's what can happen when you write while trying to watch The Simpsons. XD  
  
Yuuki: Geez.  
  
Blondie: Yay! I get to stay with Candy! X3  
  
LK/Yuuki: O_O;;;;;  
  
Blondie: HooooEeeeee!!! 


	2. Whitey and Doodey

LK: Ne... Yuuki...  
  
Yuuki: Ah? What is it?  
  
LK: Did you notice that Dai likes you?  
  
Yuuki: .... grah... I've been through enough at Happa Hotel having an avatar laying his head on my nuts area. -.-;;;;;  
  
LK: God, I forgot about that horrible moment. ^^;;;;;;  
  
Yuuki: I hate those damned filters... wait a second... if there were the same filters, let's correct that. I hate those bobba ed filters.  
  
LK: XD;;;;; Well here's the new chapter!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
The Ball of Doom 2: Revenge of the Balls  
  
Chapter 02: Whitey and Doodey  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A boy with white hair walked down the street minding his own business. His name was Whitey Wanker, and he loved to play games. Unfortunately the last few games he had played could have been his last.   
  
LK: You see he could've lost those games and if he had, they'd kill him.   
  
Yuuki: Pssh... Damned gamblers...  
  
Whitey suddenly ran into a boy near the age of six years old with long black hair. The child rose his head up towards Whitey, but not enough for Whitey to see the boys eyes.  
  
"Hello, um... sorry I ran into you kid. I really didn't mean to."  
  
The boy pointed a long, mangled, finger towards Whitey.  
  
"Wanker..."  
  
"Umm... yeah, my name's Whitey Wanker. And yours?"  
  
Suddenly the boy tossed his hair out of the way of his face to reveal a beautiful smile that'd make anyone cry with delight.  
  
"My name is Sataner Beezer, but you can call me Doodey!"  
  
"Uhh... Doodey...?"  
  
"Yes, Doodey!"  
  
Whitey sighed and took Doodey's hand. They both walked together onward.  
  
"So, what grade are you in?"  
  
"None."  
  
"What, but you've got to be in first grade?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Once again he sighed and closed his eyes. As soon as he new it, he felt hot, as if flames had covered him all over. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a bright red room with flames spouting everywhere. Whitey was scared, but Doodey wasn't. Doodey held out his hand to Whitey.  
  
"Play with me..."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
Whitey took Doodey's hand and suddenly Whitey's life flashed before his eyes. All the gambling he had done and his father's death. Suddenly, all he saw was a house made of plastic.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
"Now we can play forever and ever..."  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Whitey tried moving his head, but he could not. Then he saw a huge hand grabbing him and he panicked. He soon saw in a mirror that he was a doll.  
  
'What?!'  
  
Doodey giggled as he got out a chest full of dolls. All of them screamed and Doodey grabbed one in the shape of an old friend of Whitey.  
  
"Let's play family!"  
  
'What's family?'  
  
'No! Not family!'  
  
Doodey took Whitey in one hand and his friend in the other. Then he slapped them together to make a new doll.   
  
"Doggy!"  
  
'Wha-what the Hell?!'  
  
"You will be my dolls forever and ever..."  
  
Doodey giggled more as he continued playing with the dolls.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuuki: Holy shit. That was some crazy stuff you wrote.  
  
LK: I think it came from the whole talk with my dad about Twilight Zone and stuff.  
  
Yuuki: Grah... I'm glad that wasn't me, but... Whitney Wanker?! ROFL!!!  
  
LK: Heheh, I was looking for a funny name for the two of them. And we will be seeing a connection between chapter one and two soon. There will be one more extra story before we start crossing universes.  
  
Yuuki: Oh great... I can't wait for the randomness and insanity... *rolls eyes*  
  
Doodey: Where's Blondie?!  
  
Blondie: Hiya Doodey, you're a cutie!  
  
LK/Yuuki: Kids these days. *shakes their heads* 


End file.
